


When the Show is Over

by strawberrylace



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Meet-Cute, Tumblr Prompt, it's just all so sugary sweet it'll rot your teeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 17:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5937289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrylace/pseuds/strawberrylace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn just wanted to go to a concert and avoid the moshpit. Based off of Tumblr Prompt ‘I accidentally dropped you while you were crowd surfing and you broke your ankle and now I feel responsible so I’m carrying you out of the moshpit’ au</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the Show is Over

**Author's Note:**

> It's all cute and fluffy so yay! I hope you enjoy it!! :) xx

Somewhere out in the West, miles away from the Rocky Mountains, there was a small concert hall tucked away in the sleepy city of Kasgrove, Montana. In the belly of this quaint tourist area, there lie a rocker vibe that pulsated through those eerily quiet nights. Brick House gathered all the young and youthful into its tiny quarters. It was the perfect alternative for those who were looking for anything but a silent night. Finn was one of those people looking for a not-so-silent night. 

The venue was packed once Finn got in. How could they fit so many people in such a tiny space, Finn wondered to himself. Before the show started, he went over to the bar and ordered a drink. He hung around the bar and observed everyone coming through. Finn happened to stop by the venue while driving around, looking for something new to do. He looked for an escape from his usual, same-old routine life. Getting into a car and driving all night was one way to start off. 

The opening act had started. Finn stayed at the bar, watching the band from afar. They weren’t his taste but he thought they sounded alright. When the act was half-way through their set, Finn finished his drink and made his way to the crowd. As he got closer, he noticed a small of people that were moving back and forth, pushing around each other. Mosh pits didn’t scare him but he was quite cautious of them, worried he would end up with a black eye coming out of one of those. Instead, Finn felt it was best to stay on the outskirts of the mosh pit and just enjoy the good vibes. 

Finn had no problem seeing the show from where he was standing. He was just the right height for the perfect view of any concert. The main act was hitting the stage and the crowd was getting anxious. Once the lead singer took the stage, the pandemonium hit. The first chords of the song started and soon the crowd let loose. Everyone was screaming and bouncing around. Then Finn started moving around with crowd, singing along with the band. He lets the music take him away and he finds a happy place. 

Before long, he looks up and sees a pair of Converse soles that are coming towards his face. Startled, he tried to hold on to the crowd surfer’s ankles but his hands begin to shake and his palms are sweaty. He could hear her screaming with joy how much fun she was having. Finn had never had to hold someone up while they crowd surfed. Was he doing this right? He had no clue. Finn just wanted to make sure this girl got back to her friends. He took a step backward as he held onto her ankles and slipped on a tiny puddle of spilled beer, taking the girl down with him on the concrete floor

Finn got himself right up off the floor. Just a couple of bruises but he was okay for the most part. He looked for the girl and found her laying on her back, groaning. He began to panic, worried over how bad she might have been injured. She had her hands around her ankle and kept muttering to herself that she was okay. That wasn’t a good sign, Finn thought. He was quite certain that her ankle was broken. The crowd seemed to be in another zone with the music pulsating through the venue. As scared as he was of this, he knew what he had to do to help. Rather than wait for someone else to help him, Finn went ahead and picked the girl right up off the ground. 

“Hey!” she cried out. “What do you think you’re doing?” 

“Carrying you out of the moshpit,” he replied. “It’s too dangerous.” 

“But I was having so much fun though! I wanna go back out there!” 

“Not with that broken ankle you aren’t. I’ve got you.” 

Finn took her away bridal style and got farther and farther away from the music. The two of them were back over at bar where the music became a muffled noise in the background. It didn’t matter to him that he was missing the show. Not when this girl could have a serious injury. He set her down at a booth and went to get some water. He came back with water for the both of them and they sat across from each other. She didn’t seem happy that she had been taken away from the show but Finn was just glad she was away from that madness. 

“Why are you doing this?” the girl asked. 

“Because I’m the reason you fell and broke your ankle. I want to do the right thing!” cried Finn. 

“You’re fine! It happens to the best of us. And besides, my ankle isn’t that bad.” 

“Does this hurt when I do this then?” 

Finn touched her ankle, which had started to swell up when he wrapped his hands around the broken part and the girl winced, trying to hide her pain. 

“I’m gonna take you to the hospital,” said Finn. “By any chance do you know where your friends are at?” 

“I came here by myself,” the girl shrugged. 

“Where’s your car?” 

“I traveled by bus.” 

“So you came here all by yourself and expect to get back home alone as well?” 

“I’ll be fine. Shouldn’t you get back with your friends?” 

Finn chuckled. “I came here alone too but I have a car and I am driving you to the hospital.” 

“Really, I’m fine, um..?” 

“Finn. Name’s Finn.” 

“Hello Finn. I’m Rey.” 

“Rey, Nice to meet you. Now, should we get you to the hospital and get that ankle checked on.” 

“I’ll be fine, really. We can go when the show is over.” 

Finn shook his head and poked her ankle from under the table. Rey yelped. 

“Okay..," Rey sighed. "I guess we can go now.”


End file.
